Random
by theteen
Summary: This is a random story I made up on my vacation It's umm odd and has twilight maximum ride and hunger games.


Disclaimer: this is a horrible fanfiction that I made during vacation.

Its got hunger games twilight and maximum ride.

**My fanfic**

Book: maximum ride and twilight and the hunger games

Chapter 1 : max's pov

No no no no How could this happen no no no I wish it was me instead no no no urgh .

...…

1 hour earlier ...

"Nudge get up " I yelled.

"Angel you should go and eat breakfast while I wake up Nudge".(intro for max) oh hey this is me Maximum Ride and this is my life being a mutant freak taking care of my flock, yes I'm part bird who has to save the world nothin weird about that ( intro finishes) . Nudge get up , I yell again as I start pushing her out of bed "thud" she hits the floor and her eyes go wide and she starts blabbing "what was that and y am I on the floor and where is Angel and are the erasers here ..." as I interrupt

Her she stands up and goes to the kitchen . Ok Gazzy can you try not to blow the house up please for once.

" im sorry max" says Gazzy. Then I say, I bet you aren't " you're right" says Gazzy ,the gasman is his nick name because he could kill you with a fart and I mean it. Then I go to the kitchen where the flock is and I start eating breakfast with them, Iggy , Nudge, Angel , Fang, Gazzy and Total . Total is a talking mutant bird dog . Also don't feed him dog food he hates dog food . Then I hear bangs on the windows and voices say " here piggy ,piggy then I shout "Erasers" and the flock nods ( except Total because he was in his room ) then we charge for the door and get ready to fight. Fang is taking down an eraser as two more plop on him. Iggy is a blind mutant kid but he can fight and cook good but the erasers are taking him down. Erasers are piled on Gazzy . Nudge just got knocked out and erasers are trying to claw me to death but Angel is being stuffed into a sack and I can hear her screams as everything goes black. Then I hear Nudges voice " Max ,Max Angel is gone they took her" I jump up not showing any pain saying let's get her, we need to. Fang says but your hurt then an eraser with a sack pops up and gets Fang I turn to Gazzy and pick him up . He says" I save the others I'm fine " then he coughs out some blood and I say can you fly right now ? "yeah throw me up", he says weakly. I throw him up and he starts flying then Iggy flys up with him and then Nudge gets taken . Iggy and Gazzy fall to the ground cuz they got shot then they get stuffed in sacks and so do I . Then I fall on the ground confused I thought I was in a sack? I stand up seeing the rest of the flock even Total as they stand up I look at Angel thinking your my favorite and she can read minds so she says your my favorite to . Then she gets taken by a fast shadow thing and I think " No no no no How could this happen no no no I wish it was me instead no no no urgh." We are in a unknown spot and Angel gets taken how could this happen.

Fangs pov

We woke up and ate breakfast as usual then the erasers came in and took us simple but then we landed on the ground in a random place but I showed no emotion and I was really thinking WTH this is random but then a shadow came by well actualy a really fast thing but shadow is a better way of saying it and it took Angel

Edwards pov

I went over to Bellas house as usual it was just morning well 10:00 but I don't sleep so idk what she calls "morning" she came downstairs as beautiful as ever and I took her to my house the fast way then Emmet went to go hunting

Emmets pov

Edward brought Bella to our house and then I went hunting cuz I didn't want to stay so I found a bunch of birds I think I was far away and saw wings I think so I ran up and took one real fast and set it down but it looked human but had wings then I circled it slowly then it said wow what happened then it looked at me and said oh hi im Angel and who are you then confused I said I'm Emmet why do you have wings?

Then " Angel " said y do u have fangs? Then she said are you a mutant thing then I said "something like that" she said well I am I'm part bird and you are? Then I said I'm a vegetarian vampire she nodded and said I'm part of a flock and then she said follow as she ran back to where I took her from and there were people birds like her with a dog that had wings.

Gazzy pov (from what just happened)

Angel I screamed as she came running over back to us with someone following her then I exchanged looks with the flock and we decided "Eraser" we got ready to fight then Angel said no it's not one I believed her I always do. Then Angel said it is Emmet a vampire. We calmed down a bit then more vamps came up Edward Bella and Alice were their names (disclaimer Bella is a vamp in this) but then we all blacked out .

I'm not sorry that I didn't write anything at the beginning I didn't want to Dylan : I do things I dont want to do Me: shut up Dylan nobody cares Dylan : Max cares Max: No I don't bad breath Dylan: you will love me honey Everyone except Dylan: No She Won't Dumby

Chapter 2 : get ready for the games

Gazzy pov i woke up in a place called panema , district 1 Nudge was with me.

Angel pov

I was blacked out after I met Alice now I'm in panema , district2 with Iggy I wonder where everyone else is

Alice pov

I met some bird kids and blacked out now I'm in panema, district 3 with Emmet

Edward pov

I met bird kids and blacked out now I'm in panema , district 4 and I'm with a kid named Max that is one of the bird creeps, but I'm a vamp so I'm a creep to others two.

Fang pov

I met vamps and now I'm in somewhere called panema district 5

Featuring the hunger games with a vamp named Bella

Effie pov we made the results d1 girls first "Monique Ride "come on up to the stage a dark skinned girl with brown hair in a ponytail got up on the stage " now any volunteers ? Nope ok now for the boys" Gazzy Ride" as a blonde white boy came up I asked if there were any volunteers but there were none ok these are the tributes for district 1 give them a hand .

Angel pov

There is somthing called the hunger games and I got picked and so did Iggy aparently we have to kill people to survive (disclaimer you have to be 6 or older in my hunger games) .

Alice pov

Wow I got picked for the hunger games and so did Emmet but you have to kill in it but I'm not a killer vamp

Max pov

I'm here and picked for the hunger games you have to kill and Edward got picked also

Bella pov

I got picked for the horror games also known as the hunger games so did Fang the bird kid

Katniss pov

Prim got picked for the hunger games I panicked I volunteered I had to then I walked on the stage ant Peeta was called for the boy nobody volunteered I frowned then said if only someone volunteered then the proceedure went on the train the wax the other stuff

Fang pov

We got on a train with so much food but I ate half of it and Bella ate none of it the mentors ate some though then they took me to a place to get waxed and it hurt but I showed no pain and then they changed me into some bright clothes I wanted to kill myself they poked my wings and said what are these I answered my wings they were confused but then continued it was horrible but I changed into my clothes later on and felt better

Katniss pov

They waxed me and changed me but for a while I stood there naked while they looked at me seeing what they would change then my stylist dressed me .

Alice pov they spa treated me and I got a pretty dress it was ok

Max pov

Today sucked a lot they made me wear a dress I mean a dress! And they poked my wings!

Disclaimer:

Hey I'm sorry I didn't write one at beginning but wait I'm actually not sorry and who will win? Will the odds be in your favor?

Chapter3: The Games Begin

Day 1 of hunger games

And bye life

Hello doom

Katniss pov

it started I grabbed a backpack and ran I heard canons of people's death and hoped I wouldn't die today.

Alice pov

I grabbed an arrow and backpack and ran far and fast

I met up with Emmet Edward and Bella we obviously were allies and Emmet got a back pack and sword Edward got a loaf of bread and a waterbottle Bella got a few berries and a sword we were set for a while at least I wondered what happened to the bird kids or if they got anything cuz I saw them in the games at the cornucopia yup I don't think we will die even though the food won't help we should give it to the bird kids

Max pov

I ran I grabbed a backpack and a sword then met up with the flock Angel so kind and gentle got a bag and a loaf of bread , I wonder what's in the bag and my backpack Fang got a backpack a sword and an arrow he got more than me then Gazzy grabbed a backpack a loaf of bread and two waterbottles Nudge grabbed a backpack and a bag

Iggy got a knife and a water bottle

Hmm I wonder where the vamps are - time goes by- it's night now and we opened our bags and backpacks they have useful things in then so we tied ourselves to trees to sleep in the morning the vamps were there waiting for us they smiled and gave us food we got down from the trees and ate then we formed allies with them and we also showed each other what we got and they were impressed as much as we were to them and we saw people running by so we attacked them and we killed all 3 of them then we saw an eraser we got ready to fight then the vamps say "James " and look at a blonde dude and get ready to fight we killed the eraser but James was much harder and we couldn't defeat him , he was a vamp

Disclaimer: I don't want to write one

Chapter 4: will it be the end for a known or unknown gal?

Disclaimer: ( answer no or yes)

Katniss pov

After Rue died I didn't know what to do with myself but I did come find Peeta and boy beat up was he then the Capitol got packages full of things we would need at the cornucopia but what if I got hurt or something trying to get it.

Edward pov

A cannon shot and a girl named "Rue" died on this day just a 12 year old dead but also after that another dudes picture showed up who also died. So sad but we the vamps and "flock" killed James ending with Alice jumping on him and pulling off his head and throwing it into the fire

Katniss pov

As soon as he shot Rue with the spear I got him he's dead now I'm with Peeta and I'm going to get the bag full of useful things no stopping me now from getting it I made up my mind Peeta is hurt and it's gonna help him I see a red-head get her bag no problem so I go for it then as I grab it a girl named " Clove " tackled me and I was helpless just like Rue was when she died then Clove gets my head with a knife I'm still alive but hurt then a dude from Rues district comes and kills Clove his name is Thresh and I get up grab my bag and start to run as he says your lucky this time but that was for you and Rue being allies and he let's me run away.

Disclaimer :

As you can see people from the real hunger games are still in it as long as the flock and some twilight vamps also.

Chapter 5: will someone die Me : of course but plz not someone I like Effie: well hope the odds are in your favor Me : shutup Effie Katniss: this is for Prim Me : how many can stay alive? Effie: 1 Me: not in this book " laughs evilly" Effie : " triggers wolves" Me: oh no you didn't Effie: you bet I did "laughs weirdly" Me: let's get back to the games

Max pov

Wolves are coming I can tell I nod at the flock and the vamps and the flock gets in fighting stance while the vamps get their fangs ready they have a feast now . Easy they just drink the blood hmmm yikes .

Alice pov

I see an image I grab a piece of paper and sketch the image they look at it and exchange looks it's at the cornucopia where wolves are also Katniss and Peeta are there with Cado they are in trouble except Cado he's winning wait wait wait it says there are 3 tributes remaining but we are more than 3 maybe us vamps don't count but the flock is more than 3 and what about Katniss Peeta and Cado ? Do we all not count except for true "humans" I guess that's it the cannon goes off and Cado is dead now "2" are remaining but then they almost eat berries than it's over that confused me. Maybe those were poisonous berries yup that's it . The games are over and we survived yup we did it.

Angel pov

We won sort of but I'm counting it as a win Gazzy is smiling and so is the rest of the flock even Fang is showing a smirk so are the vamps joy is back and we run to Katniss and Peeta and congratulate them but we are in the arena still so it's kind of confusing for them.

Katniss pov

I did it so did Peeta I did it for Rue for Prim for Gale for Mom for... Peeta! I forgot I did it for him two " lover-boy" I think as a bunch of people come to congratulate me and Peeta but we are still in the arena so it's very hard for me to register in my brain. Then we all go back to district 12 my home I walk to the stage andsay long live district 12 as everyone starts shouting after me. I won. With the others I won.


End file.
